


Story Of The Heirs

by Vynix_Wang



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Battle, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vynix_Wang/pseuds/Vynix_Wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! In this short story i just want to give a little footage about the next generation of Nura Clan in their puberty.</p><p>Happy reading! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Of The Heirs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago.

On the street to school  
Sounds Tamashiro sighed “It’s peace if we just two alone like this” he said.  
“Ah yeah, it will become violent after school” Ritsuo said.  
They’re 13 years old now. Tamashiro’s face like his father but his eyes like his mother, he wear a glasses. His youkai or humans form was not different. Ritsuo who inherited youkai blood more than human blood must changed his hair to black and blue colour with brown eyes like his father’s eyes in day form, he used glasses too.  
“It because of you!” Shiro pointed Ritsuo.  
“Why me?” Ritsuo wondered with innocent face  
“Because you have a lot of fans”  
“I’m not. It’s you!”   
“My sister, Hana-Chan, Reita-Chan…” Shiro began count it.  
“It’s not like that. How about you? Yuri-Chan, the cheerleaders group even your fans club in school!”   
“But I only like Yuri-Chan”  
“And I only like your sister”  
“How about Hana-Chan? Her mother was broken heart because of your father before. Do you want to disappointed her too?”  
“What should I do? I just like her as a friend, besides Kuroharu like her. I don’t want fight with him. He can used so much weapon like his father”  
“And Reita-Chan? Her father so close with you father”  
“I only like her as my sister, besides looks Akiya-Chan like her too” Ritsuo sighed “I really wants your sister? Do you mind?”  
“Of course not” Shiro sighed now “Lucky you”  
“Why?”  
“Your father almost have not grudge. But how about my father and Yuri’s father? My father has killed her gramps”  
“But that’s so long time ago, right? It cleared now. I can see the relationship between your father and Yuri’s father is fine”  
“Yeah but I’m still not sure. Maybe they’re control their self in front of your father as commander. Actually I really don’t care about the grudge in the past but the heart is deep. How about the Shoei-Sama’s deep heart feel if his precious daughter got courtship with the son of his father killer?”  
“But, my father and your father have fight before. They’re friends now”  
“Yeah, but who was killed by my father is Hihi-Sama”  
They’re sighed together.  
“It’s hard to be the next heir the lord of the darkness” Shiro moaned  
“It’s hard also to be the next heir of Nura Clan. I really hate Hitotsume-Sama and Daruma-Sama. Always force me to become powerfull, they afraid if my father suddenly died. Looks they have heavy trauma about my gramps died”  
“We have own problems”  
“Yeah”  
Sounds the bell rang, they entrance the class together.

 

After School  
“Yuri-Chan” Shiro called.  
Yuri who has his father’s face in female version turned to him.  
“Shiro-Chan” Yuri said his name  
“Would you go home with me?” Shiro asked  
“Okay”  
Tamachiyo stunned when her brother walks with Yuri, Ritsuo approached her.  
“Chiyo-Chan, lets we walk together”  
Chiyo shyly said “Eh.. okay…”  
But only few steps before the violent come.  
“Shiro-Chan! Come with us to see our training!” The cheerleaders group said.  
“Eh?” Shiro looks awkward.  
“Ritsuo-Chan! Come on go home with me!” Hana-Chan said.  
“No! He must go home with me!” Reita-Chan forced.  
“H-Hana-Chan…” Kuroharu try hard to get an attention but Hana-Chan ignored him.  
“EEEH but…” Ritsuo looks awkward too.  
Yuri and Chiyo stunned at that violent.  
“Lets go home Chiyo-Chan” Yuri said.  
Chiyo sighed “Okay”  
“Eh, wait Yuri-Chan!” after few moment Tamashiro succeed released his self from the cheerleaders group then ran to chased Yuri.  
“I leave them to you!” Ritsuo said while pushed Hana and Reita to Kuroharu then ran to chased Tamachiyo.  
“You both really popular in school, right?” Yuri said with unsatisfied face.  
“I didn’t ask them to do that” Shiro said, a little bit panting.  
“Yeah” Ritsuo agreed, a little bit panting too.  
“Ah, you both always compact each other” Chiyo said with sullen face.  
“Of course” Ritsuo and Shiro respond together.  
“We was born in the same time, right Ritsuo?” Shiro embraced Ritsuo’s neck.  
“Yeah, only different few minutes after you” Ritsuo said.  
“We are next heir of our clan”  
“We are in the same class”  
“Same popular”  
“Same crazy too” Yuri added.  
Chiyo chukled.  
“I’ll wait for your wedding invitation” Yuri mocked them.  
“No, there’s someone that I want to getting married is you, Yuri-Chan” Shiro said.  
“Nani?” Yuri’s face become red “Do you think I want it?”  
“I’ll make you want it”  
Yuri snorted “Always confident like usual”  
“Ah, Shiro-Chan, don’t be hasty, slowly will be better” Ritsuo teased him.  
“Such as?” Shiro challenged him.  
Ritsuo approached Chiyo “Chiyo-Chan, do you like ice cream?”  
“Eh? Of course I like it”  
“Do you want to come to main house this Saturday? You know my mother is really great to make good ice cream”  
“It will be nice”  
“Okay, I’ll be waiting for you” Ritsuo smiled warmly.  
“Damn you!” Shiro slow murmured.  
Ritsuo smirked at him.  
“It because my sister so innocent”  
“As you said lucky me”  
Suddenly they met their mother in the middle of street.  
“Onii-Chaaan” Nura Ruitsuru with black hair and golden eyes like her gramps ran to approached Ritsuo.  
“Ah, Rui-Chan” Ritsuo hug his sister.  
“Okasan” Shiro and Chiyo called their mother in the same time.  
“Tsurara-Sama, Hikaru-Sama” Yuri called so respect.  
“Okasan, did you came to pick me up?” Ritsuo asked his mother.  
“Ah, the general meeting in school finished earlier, so I decided to pick up Rui and then you” Tsurara said cheerfully.  
“Okasan, you too?” Shiro asked his mother.  
“I just came from publisher and meet Tsurara-San on the street, so I follow to pick you up too” Hikaru smiled warmly.  
“Lets we walks together” Tsurara said.  
Then they walked while chit-chat about their school and Hikaru’s comic ‘till must split way.  
“See ah!” Tsurara, Ritsuo and Ruitsuru waved.  
Hikaru, Shiro, Chiyo and Yuri waved back.  
“So, Okasan. Will you comic publish next month?” Chiyo asked.  
“Uhm” Hikaru nodded.  
“I read your comic too Hikaru-Sama. And I really love it” Yuri said.  
“Ah, thank you Yuri-Chan”  
“What a girls” Shiro murmured, he like his father, never interested about comic.  
“But, Okasan. Why your first comic were published, you described the male main character like Otosan?” Chiyo asked.  
“Eh?” Hikaru’s cheeks become red “It’s just, I don’t know” she speechless, don’t know how to explain in front of her daughter.  
“It happen because you’ve fallin love with Otosan, right?” Shiro said to the point.  
“I don’t want discuss that” Hikaru scowled with the cheeks colour getting flushed.  
Chiyo and Yuri giggled.  
“Is Otosan know about that?” Chiyo asked again.  
“Fortunately no, he never read my comics because generally he don’t like comics”  
Shiro sighed “Not read not mean he don’t know Okasan”  
“What do you mean?” Hikaru asked her son.  
“Otosan told me he didn’t read but flipped cursory your first comic were published. So, he knew” Shiro smirked.  
“Oh, gosh” Hikaru moaned still with red cheeks.  
“Come on, Okasan. You both married ‘till have us, don’t be so shy”  
“Stop it, Shiro!” Hikaru scowled.  
Chiyo and Yuri giggled.  
Suddenly the blue sky become so dark.  
“Nani?” Hikaru wondered.  
“What happen?” Chiyo wondered too.  
“It’s youkai” Shiro said.  
A shadow move so fast then show him self in front of them. He face was white like vampire, a pair of wings behind his back. Looks dragonfly of youkai.  
Siiiing! Shiro stand up in front of them and pulled out his sword.  
“Onii-Chan…” Chiyo whispered.  
“Take Mother leave, Chiyo!” Shiro said then turned to Yuri “You too”  
“But…” Yuri murmured.  
“Hayaku!”  
“But Shiro…” Hikaru can’t leave her son alone.  
Chiyo and Yuri hold both of her hands and ran away.  
But after they ran pass few blocks the big dragonfly chased them too.  
“Nani?” Chiyo aghast when one of the dragonfly chased them.  
“Looks they have a lot of member” Yuri said while pulled out her folding fan.  
Chiyo stand in front of Hikaru to protect her because she was a human  
“Becareful Chiyo” Hikaru said so afraid about her child safety.  
Chiyo released attack his black wind leaf combined by wind of Yuri’s fan.   
“Useless!” The dragonfly flies penetrate the wind and succeed drop Chiyo and Yuri to the ground.  
“Chiyo! Yuri!” Hikaru yelled.  
He catched Hikaru.  
“Okasan!”  
“Hikaru-Sama!”  
“Human….” He stuck out his tongue “Delicious….”  
“Leave my Mom!” Chiyo yelled.  
“Chiyo… Yuri…Run…” Hikaru said hardly.  
The dragonfly began take Hikaru flies.  
“No!” the tears began flowed from Chiyo’s eyes.  
The wind black leaf blew behind dragonfly’s back.  
“Nani? What’s that?!” dragonfly wondered before moaned in pain “Noooo!!!” one by one part of his body began melted.  
Tamazuki appear carrying Hikaru and landed on the ground smoothly.  
“Otosan!” Chiyo looks relief.  
“Are you okay, Hikaru?” Tamazuki asked while hug her tightly, so afraid caused she almost hurt. Lucky, he came in right timing.  
“I’m okay” Hikaru said a little bit shake “But Shiro…”  
“Nani?” Tamazuki frowns.

The Dragonfly’s Attack  
“Okasan” Ritsuo called his mother.  
“Uhm?” Tsurara turned to him while hold Ruitsuru hand.  
“When Otosan was my age, did he pushed by elders of Nura Clan?” he asked.  
“Ah yeah, very” Tsurara said “You’re lucky your father still alive but he wasn’t. He must be strong and lead the clan soon in very young age because your gramps died so fast”  
“Oh, I see”  
“Why? Do you feel stressed by Hitotsume-Sama and Daruma-Sama?” Tsurara guess.  
“A little”  
“Don’t blame them. They just think about Nura Clan’s life”  
“But I still can’t be strong like Otosan”  
“You can but still have not find a way. In your age, your father was upset too because he only one quarter youkai. After train so hard and pushed to protect humans and ayakashi finally he did it. He become strong more and more. So, you who have more youkai blood in your body, you must have too”  
Ritsuo fell silent, looks thinking.  
“Me and your father agree don’t want to pushed you to become stronger soon. We don’t want you like him who was pushed by Gyuki long time ago. But, it don’t mean you can be lazed. The danger can come whenever and wherever. You don’t know what will happen tomorrow. While you must make it sure everyone who you loved is safe”  
“I understand, Okasan. I promise I’ll not lazy to become stronger and protect everyone. I’ll be great heir of the Clan”  
Tsurara smiled warmly “That’s my son”  
“I want become stronger too, I want try to used matoi with Otosan like you usually did” Ruitsuru said.  
“Okay, I’ll relent for awhile when you can do that” Tsurara said cheerfully to her daughter.  
Suddenly the blue sky become so dark  
“Nani?” Tsurara and Ritsuo wondered while look around.  
One by one appear the corps of dragonfly in front of them.  
“Rui, Ritsuo, stand back” Tsurara murmured.  
“So, this is Mrs. Sandaime of Nura Clan” the commander of the corps said.  
“What do you want?” Tsurara asked coldly “You’re must not be here. This is Nura Clan’s domain”   
“It will be our domain”  
“Ritsuo, take your sister go!” Tsurara order while pulled out her snow chain.  
The dragonfly’s corps began released their sting. Tsurara throw her snow chain and succeed stab several corps in one time.  
Ting! Ritsuo survived with his sword when one of dragonfly try to attack him and his sister.  
“So, this is the fourth heir of Nura Clan” the dragonfly said.  
“What do you want?” Ritsuo asked with danger voice.  
“I’ll destroy you and make your clan extinct!”  
“I’ll never let you do that!” Ritsuo yelled while swing his sword to dragonfly’s stomach.  
The dragonfly moaned in pain.  
“Whuaaa!” sounds Ruitsuru yelled.  
One of dragonfly lift Ruitsuru to the air.  
“Nani?!” Ritsuo aghast no time to turned around.  
“Rui!” Tsurara can’t chased her too because stop by several dragonfly.  
The black smoke enveloped the dragonfly who take Ruitsuru.  
“What’s this? I can’t see” the dragonfly wondered  
Sret! Sret! Sreet! The swang of sword moved so fast and succeed splits the dragonfly’s body into few pieces. The green blood squirt around. Ruitsuru enveloped by that black smoke and landed on the ground smoothly. It was Rikuo in day form.  
“Otosan!” Ruitsuru called her father with sparkle eyes.  
“Are you okay, my little snow princess?” Rikuo smiled while patted her head fondly.  
“Uhm” Ruitsuru nodded.  
“Otosan” Ritsuo approached him.  
“Rikuo, Rui” Tsurara approached them too.  
“Okasan” Ruitsuru ran to her mother.  
Tsurara hug her “Are you okay, dear?”  
“Uhm, Otosan saved me!” Ruitsuru said cheerfully.  
“Oh, it was almost…”  
“It’s all right, Tsurara” Rikuo patted her shoulder to make her calm.  
“Owh, finally he show his self, The Sandaime” the commander of the dragonfly said.  
Rikuo stand up in front of his family, stare at them with his dangerous eyes then said coldly “I’ll make you lift leg from my domain”

“Ouch!” Shiro moaned while hold his left arm which succeed hurt by dragonfly’s sting.  
The dragonfly laughed “Where’s you power the heir of Shikoku? The next heir the lord of the darkness?” he mocked.  
“Ugh…” Shiro stand up wants to attack again when that arm appear to stop him.  
“Stand back, Shiro” Shoei order him.  
“Shoei-Sama?”  
“You wounded, so let me finish this”  
“Owh the son of Hihi? Would you want to save that child? He’s the son of your father killer” the dragonfly try to remind Shoei’s dark past.  
“You’ll never could divisive Nura Clan’s corps with that useless tricks!” Shoei swang his black sword to dragonfly’s body. Broke his sting and stab his stomach ‘till squirt his green blood.  
The dragonfly moaned in pain before dead.  
“I’ll take you home, your wound must be bandage” Shoei said to Shiro.  
Shiro unmoved “Shoei-Sama” he called.  
“Uhm?” Shoei turned to him.  
“D-Do you…” Shiro doubt to ask.  
“What?”  
Shiro brave his self “Do you really hate my father? Because he has killed your father?”  
“Although I hate him, I’m not hate you, you’re not involved in our case” Shoei said.  
Shiro bowed to him full of respect “As heir of Shikoku I want to apologize because my father’s fault”  
“Uhm?” Shoei stunned for awhile then patted his head “It’s okay, Shiro. I never disputed it again”  
“Eh?” Shiro stare at him confusedly.  
“I knew you father was blind before, so he did that wrong. But he pay now with his contribute in Nura Clan to protect humans and ayakashi. He has sentenced by the guilt in his self. For me it’s enough without add his burdens again to hate him”  
Shiro looks relief now “Arigato, Shoei-Sama”  
Shoei nodded as his respond.  
Suddenly Shiro remembered “Oh, gosh!”  
“What?”  
“Yuri-Chan…”  
“Nani?”  
The wind black leaf whiffle in front of them. Tamazuki, Hikaru, Chiyo and Yuri landed on the ground smoothly.  
“Otosan!” Yuri ran to her father.  
“Otosan! Okasan!” Shiro ran to his parents too.  
“Are you okay, Shiro?” Tamazuki asked his son.  
“Uhm, Shoei-Sama saved me” Shiro explain  
“Shiro you wounded” Hikaru said looked at his left arm.  
“It’s okay, just little” Shiro said to make his mother calm.  
“Are you okay, Yuri?” Shoei asked his daughter.  
“I’m okay, fortunately Tamazuki-Sama came to saved us” Yuri explain  
Shoei turned to Tamazuki “Thank’s Tamazuki” he said.  
“I should be thankful too, Shoei” Tamazuki said.  
“What’s that?” Chiyo pointed at the sky.  
The corps of dragonfly moved to one area.  
“They come” Shoei murmured.  
“I can feel Rikuo has fight with them too” Tamazuki murmured too.  
“Yeah, lets go!”  
Minutes later they gathered with Rikuo. The hyakki yakkou of Nura Clan had gathered too. The sun was setting in the west. Rikuo changed to his night form.  
“Come on, we beat them!” Rikuo ordered.  
Part of little youkais attack the dragonfly’s corps.  
“Otosan” Ritsuo called him  
Rikuo turned to his son.  
“Let me fight too”  
“You stay here, protect your sister and the others” Rikuo order his son.  
“But…”  
“That’s big responsible too, Ritsuo. You must make sure they’re safe then I let you fight in the next battle”  
Ritsuo looks more spirit now “Okay” he obeyed.  
“Lets go, Tsurara” Rikuo said to Tsurara.  
“Uhm” Tsurara follow him.  
They began matoi.   
“Otosan” Shiro beg his father too.  
“You stay here too, Shiro. Protect the others especially your mother. She is a human” Tamazuki said to his son.  
“But…”  
“It’s important task Shiro. She’s my life, you protect her same as you protect my life”  
“Tamazuki…” Hikaru felt touched.   
Shiro stunned for awhile before respond “Haik”  
Next, Ritsuo and Shiro stand in front of the other, because they both more strong then the others. The children, except Hikaru, looks their parents fight in the battle.  
Otosan… he so strong… Shiro said in his mind when he saw Tamazuki fight in the battle.   
“Shiro-Chan” Yuri called him.  
“Uhm?” Shiro turned to her.  
“Looks your father really love your Mom because he said like that”  
“Very. Even he order me and Chiyo must go far away if we want to train our ability because afraid hurt our mother. He protect her like a crystal”  
“Owh, It’s sounds nice. If you become like him, I’m sure the woman who will be your wife it’s so lucky” Yuri’s cheeks become red.  
“Ah? Is that so?” Shiro blinked.  
“Uhm” Yuri nodded.  
Shiro smiled “I’ll make sure you will received that lucky”  
“Eh?” Yuri’s cheeks scarlet now.  
“Ritsuo-Chan” Chiyo called Ritsuo.  
“What’s wrong, Chiyo?” Ritsuo asked her.  
“Is that matoi?” Chiyo asked while pointed at Rikuo and Tsurara.  
“Ah yeah. That’s tricks to become more strong by shared your fear each other. You must believe your partner to doing that” Ritsuo explain.  
“It’s beautiful tricks”  
“I feel it so”  
“One day I want to use matoi with you, may I?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
Chiyo nodded “I trust you”  
Ritsuo smiled “Me too. One day I’ll use matoi with you first”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise”  
The green blood squirt around and will overwrite them.  
“Come on, Shiro!”  
“Okay”  
They used their fear and combined it, the barrier appear enveloped them and protect them from the squirt. They are the great heir of Nura and Shikoku Clan.


End file.
